eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
HaSheket SheNish'ar
|semiplace = 7|semipoints = 158|position = 4|points = 154|previous = Leha'amin|next = Together We Are One|image = Il05.jpg}}'''HaSheket SheNish'ar ("The Silence Which Remains") '''was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2005 in Kyiv performed by Shiri Maimon. The song discusses about an unfaithful lover and the narrator's decision to leave him, unsure about what to do next and muses on "the silence that remains". It qualified from the semi-final in 7th place. In the final, it was performed 11th following Spain and preceding Serbia and Montenegro. At the closing of voting, it finished in 4th place with 154 points, making it Israel's highest placing entry in the 21st century until Netta won with Toy in 2018. Lyrics |-| Hebrew/English= Hayiti ke’iveret le’or hayom Merov hahigayon lo nish’ar makom Ro’edet leyadcha vehasam shebi od lo nigmar Noshemet li mimcha vehata’am kvar mar Hamabat acher vehakor choder Ata mistater, et gufi shover Hamabat acher vehakor choder Ech od yom over bli neshima Laila ba le’at, hazman ne’etsar Laila ve’ata hasheket shenish’ar Rega echad nofelet itcha besof hamischak (Verak hasheket shenish’ar) With dozen lonely nights in my empty bed Waiting for your touch, drying tears instead I can’t forget them, promises you made had no faith You never really kept them and now it’s goodbye Oh, now that love is gone where do I belong? Was it right or wrong? Look at me now Finally I know it’s time to say goodbye Suddenly all by myself I feel alive I can’t live the lie, no reason to cry But now it’s just time, ooh… (It’s time to say goodbye) Finally tonight (I know) I feel alive Can’t live the lie, no reason to cry But now it’s just time, oh… (Verak hasheket shenish’ar) I was blind to the light of day From all the logic there was no room left Trembling beside you and the drug in me is not yet finished I’m breathing you and the taste is already bitter The glance is different and the cold is piercing You’re hiding, breaking my body The glance is different and the cold is piercing How another day goes by without a breath Nighttime comes slowly, time stands still Nighttime and you are the silence that remains Falling with you for one moment at the end of the game (And only the silence that remains) |-| Translation= I was blind to the light of day From all the logic there was no room left Trembling beside you and the drug in me is not yet finished I’m breathing you and the taste is already bitter The glance is different and the cold is piercing You’re hiding, breaking my body The glance is different and the cold is piercing How another day goes by without a breath Nighttime comes slowly, time stands still Nighttime and you are the silence that remains Falling with you for one moment at the end of the game (And only the silence that remains) With dozen lonely nights in my empty bed Waiting for your touch, drying tears instead I can’t forget them, promises you made had no faith You never really kept them and now it’s goodbye Oh, now that love is gone where do I belong? Was it right or wrong? Look at me now Finally I know it’s time to say goodbye Suddenly all by myself I feel alive I can’t live the lie, no reason to cry But now it’s just time, ooh… (It’s time to say goodbye) Finally tonight (I know) I feel alive Can’t live the lie, no reason to cry But now it’s just time, oh… (And only the silence that remains) Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2005